A Day at the Alley
by Mixer18
Summary: After spending the perfect day with Yusei, Luna tries to match him in bowling. No general romantic themes in this story, but infinitesimal traces are present in the story. Try to find 'em.


_As per the request of Brave orange blossom, this is the next day after Luna hangs around Yusei for a day. Plus, to answer the question of what's easier to write, one-shots are easier because the story can end when I choose. I thank you orange blossom._

As what could be described as the perfect day played itself over and over again in her dreams, Luna was gently awakened by the rising sun in her window. With a crick-crack and a slight yawn, the green haired girl got up and cleaned herself up from a night's slumber. Once her signature pigtails were set, a small buzzing was heard coming from the nightstand. It was Luna's phone. The buzzing turned out to be a text from Yusei.

_Good morning sleepyhead_, it read._ R u and Leo still up for bowling?_ It didn't even take a millisecond for Luna to answer. _Absolutely_, the girl clicked. A few seconds passed before Yusei pondered a tidbit to his pint-sized companion. _Good 2 hear_, the sentence read out._ Plus, take a look outside._ Luna looked out her window to see Yusei leaning against his runner. She opened it up to talk to him. "What're you doing here? And how did you know I'd be up by now?" A smirk was all Yusei had to offer. "Call it a hunch," he responded. "Can I come in? Jack and Crow aren't around, and I need to be around someone." The girl's eyes widened slightly at Yusei's question. "Yes you can. Just let me unlock the door," she told him. Luna scurried to the front door. With a click and thud, the door opened to reveal Yusei and his shadow extended by the early morning sun. "How goes it?" he greeted Luna. She stammered and stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. Yusei chuckled, amused her effort of trying to speak. "Still stuck on last night?" he asked. Flustered, Luna answered, "Yes. I mean, what you said and did, it, it just……stuck to me. I loved it." Yusei stepped in the foyer as Luna continued to beam at him. "I expected as much," he started to say. "When you asked me to go with you to the bazaar or…..whatever it was, I had a thought. Seeing as how you didn't have much excitement in your life before I crashed in front of your house, I felt like you deserved a normal day out, with no Dark Signer business to deal with. So I made that my prerogative throughout the day." Once Yusei finished, Luna leapt into his arms. "You're so considerate," the girl said. Yusei nodded at this.

The two made it back inside to fuel up, so to speak, for a day of bowling. More could also be learned about the Shooting Star from the Satellite. Yusei had equally good culinary skills to match his engineering skills. It was these skills that fried up a breakfast that was meant to start off a day of survival in the Satellite, and to get Leo out of bed. "Good golly Yusei!" Leo exclaimed. "When could you cook like this? It tastes awesome!" All Yusei could say was: "It's part of staying alive. Living on the streets for a good portion of my life forced me to learn things I'd need later." After the trio was stuffed, it was off to bowling.

Once the three managed to get through Sunday traffic, they arrived at Swing Strike Lanes, New Domino's only bowling alley. Strolling through the front entrance, the twins were overcome with the sounds of cheering and pins being knocked down. "Whoa…" they said simultaneously. While they took in the splendor, Yusei went up to the counter to set up everything. Two minutes passed and when Yusei came to get Leo and Luna, they were still struck with awe with what the alley presented. "Hey, uh…you two OK?" Yusei asked them. It took a few snaps of his fingers to bring the twins back to reality. After being brought back to Earth, Yusei told them, "Bowling time."

They were assigned Lane 34, which benefitted Leo because it was near the arcade, which many alleys had. As the twins laced up, Yusei typed their names into the scoreboard. Luna would go first, then Leo would second, and Yusei would round out the end. With a clap of his hands, the Shooting Star announced, "Luna, you're up." She stepped up with a pink bowling ball in her hands. She closed her eyes, swung her right arm backwards, then forwards to swing the ball out. The resulting crash brought down eight pins. Once the pink ball came back, with a few adjustments, Luna swung forth. The last two came down like that. "Alright, a spare. Nicely done, Luna," Yusei praised as Leo stepped forward. His approach included lifting his left leg up backwards as he threw the ball. His reason: he saw it on TV. It didn't work well as two throws only netted six pins knocked down. Yusei's technique was similar to his dueling style: careful and calculated. It seemed to work for him as he got a strike on his first try. Luna cheered for Yusei. Leo scoffed, "Lucky."

Five frames through, Yusei was on top at 105. Luna came in second at a healthy 87. Leo had a less-than-surprising 50. Crow came by with a pizza to refuel their efforts. He only stayed long enough to be paid, as he had other stuff to deliver. Once the meal was consumed, mostly by Leo, it was back to the game at hand. Leo continued to falter down the stretch, finishing with a measly 107. The real surprise was Luna and Yusei, who wound up tying with 152 apiece. Luna's day was brightened even more by picking up a few strikes. As Yusei returned the shoes with Luna, Leo tried his luck in the arcade. A claw game offered a Power Tool Dragon figure as a prize. It wasn't Leo's day, as he emptied his pockets trying to get the dragon figure. He fumed all the way home, whereas Luna wore a smile on the ride home.

Leo stomped through the front door, still grumbling about his luck throughout the day. Luna, on the other hand, was sunshine. Why wouldn't she be? Two days out with Yusei was like combining summer vacation with Christmas. Before she closed the door, she looked at Yusei, who was looking at her. For a few seconds, it turned out to be that kind of silence where nothing had to be said. Finally, Yusei broke the silence. "I'll see you when school lets you out tomorrow," he told the green haired girl. With a wink, he revved off into the sunset. As Luna watched her hero drive away, she told herself, "He's the best."

_FYI, this story and the other two was written by a guy. Think about that. Anyhow, this tale has been spun. Others will follow. Just say what you want to read, and I'll try to spin something up. _


End file.
